


The HP & PJO Rape And sex Spre

by Son_of_Percy_Jackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hardcore Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, pussy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Percy_Jackson/pseuds/Son_of_Percy_Jackson
Summary: Harry potter has a boring life and decides to ramp things up a bit! (Odd Numbered chapters)Percy Jackson has a very uninteresting life and decides to  have some fun! (Even Numbered chapters) the first few chapters are not following that order, please be aware. Warning, very fucked up things will happen, you have been warned.





	The HP & PJO Rape And sex Spre

**Author's Note:**

> i came from ff. net i have the same user name over there. enjoy!

Location hogwarts  
3rd person P.O.V.  
Harry potter was finishing up transfiguration when he relised that his life was boring, he needed something fun in his life, so he made a list. This list was of all the girls in hogwarts and his life that he found attractive. He would use this list to make his life interesting. He also made another list of all of his kinks.  
1st Person P.O.V.  
Harry Potter P.O.V.  
'Lets start having some fun' he thought.  
"Katie" he called "Meet me on the Seventh floor tonight at 6:00"  
"OK harry" she replyed  
__-__-__-__  
5:59 just outside room of requirement  
Harry P.O.V.  
'I hope she comes' he thought when he saw her turn the corner  
he thought for a room with a bed annd tons of candles leading the way and some hidden restraints on the bed. "Hey, Katie!" He called. "Hello harry, what do you have in store for me tonight?" She said in a sultry tone. "I think you know by the tone of your voice." He said In return. "Lead the way." She said. 3rd Person P.O.V. Harry grabbed her hand and walked into the room, she followed, and when she saw she was amazed at the hard work put in. Suddenly Harry's voice took on a commanding tone and he said; "Strip then get on the bed, katie." She hurried to do what she was told to do, wondering if she had done the right thing, coming here tonight. When she laid down on the bed, restrains popped out and tied her down, spread eagle. "AHHHHHH! WTF POTTER! LET ME GO!" Harry just laughed at her "In just having some fun, relax and enjoy" he said. Then he took off his pants, she looked on in shock, his dick was 14 inches long. "Harry, what are you doing?" She winmpered. "From now on you call me master until I say so! Do you understand?" "Y-yes" "Yes, what!" Y-yes, M-m-master" He walked over telling the room to put her in a kneeling position on the floor. She was moved into said position and harry said; "Suck, my slut" She tried to put it in her mouth but only fit 3 inches. "Is that all you can do, slut, how sad, let me help" He grabbed her hair and started skull fucking her, she was choking on his dick, all the while he was laughing madly. He finally shoved his dick all the way down her throat, and came hard, you could see her stomach inflating from the sheer amount. He pulled out and she started coughing and crying; "Harry, please stop," "10 lashes for not calling me master! Count them as I whip you or else 5 more will be added for each one missed, and I will start again. *Crack* "One! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "Two! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "Threeeee! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "FOUR! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "FIVE! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "SIX! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "SEVEN! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "EIGHT! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "N-NINE! I'm sorry master!" *Crack* "T-T-TEN! I'm sorry master!" "Please master, I'm so sorry, please let me go." "Let you go, Ahahahaha, we are nowhere near done!" He walked behind her and grabbed her ass, and pushed his dick up against her pussy. "P-P-P-Please, I wanted to save that for someone special." "You saved it for me, thank you slut. After all, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." He shoved his entire dick in, in one go. "AHHHHHHHHH, IT HURTS SO MUCH MASTER!" He started thrusting in and out of her, with no for her to adjust to his massive size. He asked the room for something to bond her to him for the rest of his life. The room gave him a book, the book contained info on a bounding ritual, which was that he had to cum inside all of her holes, and say; YOU ARE MY SLUT FOREVER! And she is bound to him for life. And if done right a collar will appear and only he and others bound to him cans see, and as a bonus the bounded can't talk about being bound to him. So he quickly finished up and started cumming in her pussy, then quickly pulled out and shoved it up her ass and yelled "YOU ARE MY SLUT FOREVER!" And he saw the collar appear. He finished cumming in her ass and pulled out. "How was that slut." "Amazing, master." "Great, put on your clothes," he said releasing her. "Go back to the dormitories and when I need you again I will summon you, understand?" "Yes master, I understand, may I have something to cover the whip Mark's, master?" "Sure", and handed her some healing paste and a potion for the pain. She put on the paste and drank the potion, put on her clothes and left. He slowly got up, got dressed and cleaned up the room and left.


End file.
